Current board arrangements, such as chalk boards and marker boards used in schools, are extremely large and heavy. These types of boards frequently exceed twelve or more feet in length. This makes these types of boards both difficult and expensive to transport over long distances. Therefore, purchasers of such board arrangements are typically forced to purchase from local suppliers, which limits selection for the purchaser and can lead to higher purchase prices due to a lack of competition amongst local suppliers. Also due to the size and weight of current board arrangements, it is difficult for a single individual to unload these boards without damaging them and nearly impossible for a lone individual to install such boards. Despite this fact, however, boards for schools are typically delivered by a single individual, who unloads a board by pulling on the lead end of the board to slide the board out of the truck until the trailing end of the board drops from the truck to the pavement, often damaging the board. Due to their length, it is also difficult to navigate these boards through the interior of a building because hallways are typically not wide enough for these boards to be readily maneuvered around comers.
Such arrangements also typically offer little or no opportunity for customization of the board to fit a given environment or interior design. Moreover, they do not provide the designer or user with the versatility in use of varied available board media. While smaller board arrangements may be utilized, current smaller board arrangements typically comprise metallic frames that are relatively unappealing, particularly for use in highly stylized training centers and the like. If a user wants to build a larger board arrangement using such smaller board arrangements, they must place individual board units next to each other. This results in a further visually undesirable appearance inasmuch as the board combination appears to be merely a hodgepodge collection of individual boards rather than a single design element.
Furthermore, the components of current board arrangements are typically fixed to one another and then fixed to the wall. As a result, damage to one or more components of a board cannot generally be economically repaired on site, but, rather, requires the replacement of the entire board assembly. For example, if a portion of the writing surface of a chalk or marker board is severely damaged such the user wishes to have that portion replaced, the entire board assembly must generally be removed. Similarly, if a board is damaged in shipment, the entire board must be replaced. Moreover, boards are typically provided with standardized hardware, i.e., they include a fixed tray or they do not, and a tray cannot typically be readily installed on site. Due to the fact that attaching objects to the board arrangement requires fixing them to the wall or board arrangement, objects, such as trays, cannot be easily added or removed from the board arrangement.